


The Job of a Carrier

by HoneycombJin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Gen, Guardian Angels, Self-Harm, Suicide, but not really??, idk - Freeform, just a little bit tho, not graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombJin/pseuds/HoneycombJin
Summary: The Job of a Carrier ;The souls are a beautiful thing , because you can never quite predict what they'll become . So whenever I have to deliver a soul into a mother's body ..... I can only hope the soul will bring something good to world .The souls I give , I get back . I take them  to Heaven  . Yes , it hurts whenever I don't get someone back because I know that they're either in hell or purgatory  . But none will hurt as much as it did with six boys who completely changed the way I viewed this job .





	1. Chapter 1

{1} Cha Hakyeon 

*~* 

I remember that boy . He was a bright soul . When the keeper gave me the little ball of light I immediately felt a sort of warmness surge through my body . It almost pained me to give it to his mother . Nevertheless , I smiled when I saw the joy it brought to his family . 

A close friend of mine had been responsible for delivering the soul of his mother when she was beginning to form inside her mother's womb . So I felt glad knowing that she'd be the mother of one of my souls . 

I was a carrier , which meant I'd deliver the souls of those unborn children to the mothers , and I'd watch them grow from afar having another chance to be in contact with them when I had to take their souls to Heaven . I was the one who only delivered to heaven . The humans called them  "reapers"  , the ones who'd take the souls to hell or purgatory . 

Made sense , but the name carrier was much better . Made me feel less scary . 

Anyway , I was happy seeing him grow into a bundle of joy . He was a hyper kid , always talking and sometimes much too loud . I'd lie if I'd say it didn't annoy me . I wished he was calmer sometimes because it would have taken away much pain from him . 

I grew furious when I'd see people tease him or bully him . I felt the urge to take the kid's soul then and there . But then I remembered that that wasn't my job . It made me feel proud however when I'd see him stand up for himself . 

He grew up to be a great dancer and a good singer . I enjoyed watching him time to time dancing . It was then where i had to go and collect more souls , taking them to heaven . When I came back to see how he was doing , I was glad seeing that he had been accepted to join a new boy group , 

'Vixx ' . 

I smiled seeing him get along with the people who'd be his coworkers in the group . I was proud because I had been the carrier of all of them . I watched as they each worked hard to accomplish their dreams . So when they debuted I felt a big happiness .

I didn't know it would end that way though. He was given the role as the leader . Although it made me feel proud I was worried . He'd have a big amount of stress . It was scary to be an idol in my opinion . 

They'd have to be so careful on what they did in public , their private lives always at risk . So when I'd see him going back to his dorm tired and eating only a blueberry and only having an hour of sleep it worries me . I didn't want him to die of stress . Although it made me happy to be able to be in contact with their souls , I didn't like them returning so early . 

I got scared when he fainted once in the practice room . His members quickly made sure he was fine and took him to the hospital , luckily the event didn't make it to the public . It took him two days to wake up . He was just 24 . That's a young age . 

It didn't help whenever he'd go online to the fan cafe and read those negative comments . I hugged him and tried not to cry because I knew he didn't feel me or know I was there . I watched sadly as I had to leave him crying alone in the dark as I had to go deliver and take more souls . 

*~* 

The time came when I had to take him back . 

It was a sad sight , he had been feeling too stressed and his blood pressure was being affected by it . He had began to cover his skin in scars and long sleeves . I felt so horrible knowing i couldn't do anything . I waited patiently for his soul as I watched his members cry and shake as his body was taken to the nearest hospital. The date had been August 5th . 

I sighed but felt relieved seeing his soul appearing before me . He'd get to go to heaven ! He looked panicked and swerved his head left and right before he finally acknowledged me . 

I smiled at him and bowed , "hello Cha Hakyeon , I'm your carrier " I said and waved . He looked confused and I sighed . "I'm taking you to heaven " I said and his eyes grew . "I'm... I'm dead ?" He asked and inquiries an eyebrow up . 

"Well , I mean ..... Isn't that what you were aiming for ?" I asked , feeing slightly guilty for saying something rude . Depression or suicide wasn't something to joke about , almost half of my souls died because of that . He bit his lip and looked down . Guilt washed over me as I saw him trembling .

"N-no .... It wasn't ... I , I just wanted to-to .... Bleed for a while ..." He said and hung his head in shame . I frowned and placed my hand on his shoulder . "Sorry for saying that .... But you need to understand that I need to take you away , what's done is done come on now .... I'm going to show you something " I said and placed my hand on his forehead.

*~*

I showed him memories .

Memories of when he was a child , a preteen , a teen , and an adult . I showed him both good and bad . He smiled warmly at them and frowned when he'd see the bad ones . This was a daily routine . I'd take the souls to see their memories before we reached the gates to heaven and let them go on their own . 

My favorite part was teaching them the lesson . No matter what we'd do ... We'd always go back to what we once were . Souls . They'd been souls when they were placed in their mothers wombs and they'd be souls when we'd take them to their respective place . 

I showed him then his favorite memories .

Like when Leo had given him his 'surprise' birthday party . Or when the members had won their first award with Voodoo Doll . Or when his mother brought him a case full of banana milk and other stuff . 

I showed him when he'd seen his first love . I showed him when he would fall asleep knowing that he'd done a good job as a leader . His smile never left his lips and tears flowed down his cheeks . I wiped them away as he let out a choked sob and a chuckle . 

"I've always been a crybaby haven't I ? " he asked and I nodded . I'd explained to him how I was basically his guardian . So he felt a bit more comfortable. We were almost reaching the end . Soon the memories started fading until the only thing That surrounded us was just white and the stony path beneath us . 

He turned around and frowned seeing that the memories had stopped . I tapped his shoulder making him look at me . I pointed in front of us and his mouth formed a frown . I stared at his last memory . 

Where he was laying down on the tub , warm water surrounding him as his clothes stuck to his skin . A razor blade tucked gently between his middle finger and index finger . His head laying against the wall rolling to his left as the strength to keep it up slowly faded away , his hair wet and sticking to his forehead . 

The water soon was filled with a red color , his skin leaving the pretty tan color he had into a sickening pale color . Soon , a piercing scream could be heard and then his arm was lifted by someone .... It was Leo  .  I looked back at him to see if he was okay . 

Sometimes , when a soul sees their last memory and is greatly affected by it he or she can slowly fade away until he or she becomes nothing ..... Never making it to either heaven , hell , or purgatory. I grabbed his hand softly as his body shook with sobs erupting from his throat . 

I looked back at the memory and felt a tug at my heart as it slowly became blurry until it turned completely black . Hakyeon sobbed and fell unto his knees . I watched and said nothing . I couldn't do anything and I could certainly not erase that memory . There have been much more worse things I've seen ... But this was certainly the most heartbreaking . 

I crouched next to him and felt his arms circle around me . I gripped him tightly because I didn't want him to disappear . I wanted him to be happy again . I wanted him to rest . To rest like he deserved to . 

To my relief , he didn't . He wiped his tears away and took deep breaths . I helped him stand up and we both walked away from the memory until we reached the gates . 

I looked up to Elvin , who was the gatekeeper of my entrance to heaven . I detached my hand from Hakyeon's and looked up at him . "You've grown .... It's time for you to go now ..." I said and he nodded . He bit his lips as he looked at the gates slowly opening . 

He looked at me and I nodded slowly letting go . He started walking towards the entrance but turned when he noticed I wasn't following . "Aren't .... Aren't you coming with me ?" He asked quietly and I shook my head . "I'm sorry Hakyeon .... I'm not supposed to go inside ... I only deliver the souls to it but I don't go inside " I said and he frowned .

He ran back to me and engulfed me into a tight hug . "Thank you " he whispered and I nodded , hugging back . He let go and again walked towards the gate . Once he entered he turned around , gave me a smile , and waved . The gate closed and soon the boy was kept away from my sight . 

I sighed and stood there for a while . I turned around and left .

It was time for me to collect other souls . 


	2. Chapter 2

{2} Kim Wonshik and Han Sanghyuk 

*~* 

  
It's been a year since I've delivered Hakyeon back to heaven . The lucky thing is that I can still keep in contact . I can talk with them through my mind . Still , it hurts that I can't see him . He tells me what the boys are doing whenever he has the chance to look at them and he tells me that he wants to be a carrier . 

I chuckle at his curiosity but say my farewells as soon as I get the familiar buzz which means I have to go and take a soul back to heaven . It was January 6th when it happened .

I frown seeing that I am in front a car accident . There's fire coming from the engine and I hear panicked screams . I cannot hear what they're saying because there are more orders from the police and nurses . I walk around and get closer to the car and when I see who I'm supposed to take it  breaks my heart . 

I turn around and gasp when I see Leo and Ken , or Taekwoon and Jaehwan , being strolled away and into ambulances and taken to the hospital . They're bloody and I know that Leo had broken bones due to his arm being angled weirdly . I turn around when I hear a panicked scream . 

There I see Hongbin being pulled away from the car . He's thrashing and kicking and screaming as he desperately tries to get closer to the car . I furrow my eyebrows , what is he trying to reach out to ? I then hear Hakyeon's panicked voice as he screams and sobs . I flinch when I hear them and I tell him to calm down . When he doesn't I turn the communication off and go towards the car . 

I crouch down and my heart drops when I saw an unconscious Wonshik hanging from his place on the seat , blood dripping from his hair and some pieces of glass dug inside his skin . I look back and my heart clenches when I see their maknae laying on the roof , which could now be considered a floor since the car had flipped . His face was bloody as well and his hair was damp with blood . 

His shirt was completely drenched in the red liquid and I winced seeing a big piece of glass stuck inside his stomach , blood flowing quickly . I get up and walk away . 

It pains me to know that I cannot do anything but wait . Simply wait for their souls to come to me . I bit my lip as I see them finally pulling them from their seats and taken to the hospital . Hopefully they're saved . 

I snap my fingers and then I appear in front of a hospital room . I walk around trying to find where they could have taken the boys . I realize that they've been taken into separate hospitals . I only see Leo and Ken being brought into this hospital. 

If I don't get to them quickly their souls will be lost . I sigh , not wanting to leave them alone but I have to go back to the others . The buzz comes back and I snap my fingers again , to try and go nearer to the boys . 

I feel relieved when I see the other three being strolled into the hospital. I run behind them , eagerly waiting for the good news of them being saved . But to my disappointment, Hyuk and Wonshik  appear in front of me , looking slightly scared .

I begin explaining as I touch their shoulders , making them calm down . I sigh as I watch them looking at their own dead bodies . 

I snap my fingers and soon we're back on the stone path and their memories decorate the white walls . One side is filled with Wonshik's memories and the other with Hyuk's . The two stare at their memories and feel slightly sad . 

I then begin walking , motioning them to follow me . I show them once again , their good and bad memories. They cringe lightly at some and smile at some . I begin talking about how I'm their guardian and begin teaching them about why they're here . 

I follow Hyuk as he slowly touches the face of his mother , a memory of her laughing with him when he was younger . He trembles a bit as he whispers a soft "eomma" and his tears fall . I felt sad again and then I turn to look at Wonshik who is crying in front of a memory of his family and another one of his band members . 

I wait patiently and then after they're done crying I begin walking again . I make sure they're close to me and I again start talking about how things will go when we reach the gates . They keep quiet and then Hyuk slowly asks , "Did Hakyeon Hyung come to you too ? " . I freeze and then slowly nod . 

"Yes .... Yes he did ..." I reply and then I show them  their favorite memories. A sort of feeling warms up my heart when I see their fond smiles . It's pride what I'm feeling . Because I know these boys haven't smiled since the death of their beloved leader. 

The only times they smiled was in front of the camera . So to know that what I do makes them feel a bit of comfort and happiness .... It's enough for me . 

We then begin walking again until the memories fade . And then again in front of us there's two memories . One of Hyuk's and one of Wonshik's . 

The two stay quiet as they look at their last memory . Hyuk's memory consisted in him talking with Hongbin .... Something about what they were going to do after their schedules were finished . Then , Jaehwan let out a scream and the car flipped over , Hongbin was seen hitting himself against the door , more screams were heard and then Hyuk let out a scream himself as a flash of white appeared which was Im guessing the piece of glass that I saw was inside his stomach .

Then he hit his head against the roof causing him to black out . 

I look towards him and I bite my lip seeing his pale face and clenched fists , his eyes holding fear in them . 

In Ravi's memory , it was the same but in his he had hit his head against the door frame which made him black out . Wonshik did nothing but take deep breaths . 

It took a moment for them to look at me , as if asking what to do next . We begin walking again and then we appear in front of the gate . Elvin nods as he pulls the lever and the gate opens . The two boys shook with fear as they look at me . I gently push them both forward only for them to rush back towards me . 

"It's fine .... You'll both be okay .... Go on .." I say and push them again but sigh once they come back . I try to think of ways to make them go back but I can't seem to think of any . I look up to Elvin but even he looks like he doesn't know what to do . 

I was about to give up when suddenly Hakyeon comes up on my mind . "If you go .... You'll get to see Hakyeon again " I say and cheer silently when seeing their faces lit up at the mention of their leader . 

"Hakyeon hyung ?" Hyuk asked hopefully and I nodded . "Yes .... He went through those doors too .... I'm sure he'll be waiting for you " I replied and they both smiled looking at each other . They slowly started walking towards the gate but soon began running towards the gates . Once they entered they turned back and waved . 

It felt like deja vu . 

Except in this case .... 

It was two instead of one .... 


	3. Chapter 3

{3} Lee Jaehwan 

*~* 

VIXX disbanded shortly after Wonshik's and Hyuk's death . I wasn't surprised .... 

Leo pursued the acting career , while Hongbin decided to be a teacher for the trainees of JellyFish . Jaehwan settled back in his hometown and for a while ... Nothing was known of him . 

Until one day , he was recruited to be a host of a show . I watched as he hesitated on accepting or not . He was getting used to living a normal life now ... And to suddenly be thrown back to the entertainment Industry seemed a bit too much for him . 

I wanted him to deny it .... Wanted him to stay away . But once he accepted I felt a big disappointment in me . I don't know why .... But it just did . 

So , after my shift was done I teleported to where he was .... Which was in the set of the new show . Apparently, it's a show where idols or groups or actresses and actors go and do a lot of challenges and the one who fails has some sort of punishment given to them . Either a pie to the face , a bucket of water dumped on them .... Whatever funny punishment there was . 

For a while Jaehwan enjoyed himself , I could see the genuine smile he had .... He worked alongside Kim Heechul from Super Junior  ,   another soul of mine , and Solar from Mamamoo . He had Leo guest star once and the two interacted quite a lot.

Some of the guest stars he had were also part of my soul set . Like Do Kyungsoo from EXO , Eun-bi from Gfriend , Park Shin Hye , Jo In Sung , Huang Zitao , Wu Yifan , Kim Seokjin , and a lot more .

I started to think, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for Jaehwan to have accepted his job . He looked happy , he felt happy , and when he'd go home he'd always have some sort of fun . Since I had a connection towards all of my souls I knew when they were feeling down . And Jaehwan had no negative  feelings . 

So I left him alone for a while , thinking that he had finally moved on from the deaths of his friends and had a bright future ahead of him . But once I felt the soft tug at my hearts strings from him , I immediately went back . 

It was then when I realized that it was the death anniversary for Hakyeon , and they had a special episode for it . Hongbin and Leo , or Taekwoon as he had abandoned the stage name ,  had come  along with their families including Hyuk's and Wonshik's . 

They played a compilation of all the moments Hakyeon had proved himself as a good leader , a good hyung , and a good person . I looked up and turned on the mind link for Hakyeon . 

_Are you watching ?_

I asked and didn't wait for his reply as I took it off and looked back at the video . I observed everyone to see that they were all crying . I felt the familiar feeling coming from Jaehwan . I looked at him and waited for a sign , or anything that made me understand that he was not fine . 

But nothing was there . The feeling was the only proof I had . But , doesn't everyone get that feeling once they see a beloved's memory after their death ? I was confused . Jaehwan was a happy person , so it would soon be over right ? 

Wrong . 

Six months  later , in January 5th , it was the death anniversary for both Wonshik and Hyuk . Again , they held a special episode for both of them , Hongbin and Taekwoon both coming again along with their closest friends and family . This time there was a different feeling . 

It held anger . 

I was confused once more . Why was there anger ? After the show finished and his co-workers had said their farewells and he had caught up with both Hongbin and Taekwoon , he had stayed back in the set .... Sitting down on his usual spot of the show . 

He didn't move at all . He stayed there just looking at the ground , earphones plugged in and music playing . It was snowing outside so I worried that if he didn't go home soon the roads would be too slippery and he'd have an accident . 

However when he finally left he had nothing on except a thin cardigan . I followed him , confused as why he hadn't grabbed his coat . He walked slowly outside the cold . I was even more confused when he passed by his car . 

He started walking away from the place . Suddenly , my eyes widened at what he was doing . I tried to distract him but he wouldn't stop walking . His skin was white and the tips of his fingers blue , his lips purple . 

I watched , horrified , as he fell down onto the patch of snow . Suddenly a familiar buzz spread through my body . I panicked as I tried touching him , lifting him up to try and at least drag him back to the warmth but it was useless . 

His hand kept slipping from my grasp . So I froze and then suddenly I heard a panicked "what ?! " . I turned around and saw his soul looking around , frightened . I sighed and once again resumed the introduction. 

He didn't believe me at first until he finally saw his lifeless body laying on the snow . "What ?" He whispered and I touched his shoulder , taking us  to the place where he'd see his memories . 

He looked at me frightened and I motioned him to follow me . "Do you remember Jaehwannie ? When you finally felt what it was to feel comforted ?" I asked and he shook his head . I pointed to a memory and he turned and smiled when seeing his mother cradling a baby , who was him . 

I watched as his Adam Apple bobbed as he tried not to sob . He placed his forehead against it and clenched his eyes tightly . I let him stay in that position for a while until i had finally pulled him away . 

I watched as he delighted himself in watching memories of his childhood . I saw him squeal like a girl when he saw others . He ran ahead of me however when the memories of being a trainee appeared . I had actually gotten lost , the path wasn't a straight path it had lots of corners and twists but it would always go forward with no side paths so it was easy , until I found him looking at the memory of them winning their first award .

He placed his hand on his leader's face as he cried . My heart felt that twisting pain again . This was getting weird . Why was it that I only felt that feeling whenever i'd see the boys crying ? I sighed looking at the broken state of Jaehwan as he stared with a light grin on his face as his eyes glazed with unshed tears . 

"They're safe right ?" He asked and turned to look at me . I nodded and pointed towards the front path . "They walked the same path as you " I told him and he smiled . "So they met you too ?" He asked and I nodded . He stood up and took one final look at the memory and placed a hand before moving on . This time it was him , the first one to ever do this , who looked at me and asked me "Well , are you coming ?" With a smile . 

I froze . This has never happened to me before .... Why would it happen now ? He waited for me until I finally snapped back and followed him . "So what now ? " he asked as he saw the memories fade away . I said nothing as I looked in front , causing him to do the same . 

There stood his last memory . 

Him walking alone at night when it's freezing , looking down at his blue hands as they trembled of the cold until he finally blacked out and hit the ground . 

He bit the inside of his cheek and said nothing . When he finally looked at me he asked "What do we do next ?" . I took his hand and walked to the gates , Elvin already pulling the lever . I said nothing as I turned to look at his expression. It held fear . 

I touched his shoulder reassuringly and he nodded at me . "Okay ..... I'm going now ... Bye !" He said and hugged me , this was getting ridiculous. I playfully smacked his head and he sheepishly smiled at me . He walked away from me and entered the gates . 

He waved at me and then ,

The gates closed .


	4. Chapter 4

{4} Jung Taekwoon 

*~* 

2 years had passed since Jaehwan's death . Counting Hakyeon's and Wonshik and Hyuk's death years , it all totaled up to 4 years . After Jaehwan's death , Taekwoon had left his career as an actor to do his military service . When he came back he was 30 . Hongbin had joked about him being old . Taekwoon had just glared him down . The two boys became closer than before , being the only former Vixx members left . 

Taekwoon would spend his days either practicing the script of a drama , movie , or musical . Then he'd either take a break by visiting family , friends , or animal shelters or just staying at home sleeping or reading books or watching stuff  . But then sometimes he'd dress up in dark colors and go outside and visit the places where Vixx would go and film vixx tv or just go to have fun . 

He'd stay there for a while until his heart would clench in pain and then he'd go visit their tombstones . He'd sit in the quiet and stare at the trees while softly touching the cold stone . 

Then he'd break down crying or just leave . I'd witness it a lot of years . Then one day , he'd suddenly puked everything . I was frightened by the sudden action . He started coughing and soon blood appeared . 

My eyes widened and then silence stepped in . I slowly left and waited for him to leave . When he did , I noticed the dark bags under his eyes and he looked paler than usual . I could only watch from afar as he strained himself , overworking and stressing himself . I didn't want the same to happen to him as it did to Hakyeon . 

As days passed , I decided to check up on him .... It was March 24  . When I did , he was crying in his kitchen as he pulled at his hair . He had a phone on his hand and he kept biting his lips . I could of course hear what they were saying so when Hongbin's voice picked up I felt relief , I thought maybe the boy could help his hyung . 

"Hongbin-ah .... Hongbin-ah I can't take it anymore " 

My eyes widened as his words left his mouth . 

"Hyung ? Hyung ? Are you okay ?! What do you mean by that ? Hyung ? " 

"Hongbin-ah ... I - I drove past the-the d-dorm today .... The n-new gr-group was inside .... The lights were o-on and th-they were ha-having so much fu-fun and I -I just remembered Hak-Yeon and Jaehwan.... And Wonshikkie and H-Hyuk " Taekwoon stuttered as tears fell and sobs racked his body . 

They're safe ... They're okay ...

I wanted to scream out and tell him but it was useless . He couldn't see me or hear me or feel me ... Suddenly Hakyeon, Jaehwan , Wonshik , and Hyuk's voice came to me and begged me to do something. 

I can't . 

I replied as I tried grabbing Taekwoon . "Hyung ..... It's going to be-" Hongbin began but Taekwoon screamed . "No Hongbin!! They're gone !! They're gone and it'll never be the same and I .... I just miss them so much !!" He screamed and fell on the floor . 

"I'll be there soon Hyung ..." Hongbin said and hung up . Taekwoon whimpered as he crawled towards his bed and dug himself in the sheets . He had suffered from insomnia for a while now so I was scared what would happen . 

An hour past when the  buzz suddenly came and I jolted. This couldn't be happening !! Hongbin was going to come and he'd find Taekwoon's dead body !! I tried to desperately do something but I'd ended up going through him . I cried out in frustration when a soft , "what happened ??" Was Suddenly  heard . 

I froze and turned around slowly . Seeing a slightly scared Jung Taekwoon . I breathed out a pained cry and I groaned . He looked at me and then I again introduced myself . 

He didn't seem convinced and I snapped my fingers , appearing in front of the path with his memories . 

I showed him the memories of when he was a kid , when he played soccer , when he went to school , when he'd been accepted as a trainee , when he debuted and all that good stuff . 

He was enjoying himself as he fondly smiled at the memories . However , when he came across the four who had left earth he took a pause and took the time to quietly touch the memory and a few tears spilled time to time . 

It was quiet and he'd shyly follow me as I laughed at some of the embarrassing moments . He stopped when he came across the memory of Hakyeon hugging him and trying to get his attention . His expression then turned guilty . 

I frowned when he let out a frustrated scream . "What's wrong?" I asked and he cried . "If only .... If only I hadn't been so .... So mean towards him ... I could've ... We could've prevented him from .... From ..." He sobbed before he could say the word . 

I frowned . 

He thought Hakyeon had killed himself . 

I gently took his shoulders and made him look at me . "Listen Jung Taekwoon .... Hakyeon did not want to kill himself .... He told me .... I would know ... He said that he never wanted to die ... He just wanted ... To .... Release himself for awhile  ... It's not anything better I know but he never wanted to die and you needed to know that " I explained and he cried . 

I told him more about what I did when he calmed down and soon he got mad at me . 

" if you're our 'guardian' then why did you let them die ?!" He yelled and I frowned . "I can't !! I tried helping you all but I can't !! You guys can't see , hear , or feel me !! So don't blame on this me !!" I yelled back but froze when his soul disappeared for a second .

He was fading . 

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose . "Taekwoon calm down ... I need you to calm down or else you won't be able to see your Hyung or dongsaengs " I said and he froze . "What ?" He asked and I pointed towards the front . "If you calm down and walk all the way there , you can see them again " I said and he smiled as he stared down the path . 

He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the path , we ended up running until we came across his last memory . He froze when he heard the call he made , along with Hongbin's voice . 

He gasped and turned to me , "I have to go back !! He's going to find me dead !! How can I leave him like that ?! Oh my god !! Take me back please !!" He begged , on his knees . I blushed at the position he was in . 

"Yah ! It's inappropriate for you to beg like this !" I yelled and made him stand up . I frowned seeing tears fall again and I sighed . " you can't ..." I reply and his eyes widened . "You're already gone .... If you had a chance of living again you would have seen me and I would've seen you too but then we couldn't be able to come here .... But we were ... So that means you can't go back ..." I explained and his breathing hitched . 

He looked back at the screen and felt so guilty that he was sure he would've puked because of it . I held his hand and tugged him towards the gates . He kept his head down and I heard the sniffs coming from him . 

By the time we got there Elvin opened the gates and I told him , " From here ...  You go alone .... But once you enter those gates ... You'll know where to go ... Just follow your instincts okay ?" I said and hugged him . It took about five seconds for him to hug back but when he did , I felt sad letting go . 

However when he turned to me and waved just like the other four did , my heart felt relief . 

He was in good hands now . 


	5. Chapter 5

{5} Lee Hongbin 

*~* 

When I got back from seeing Taekwoon go to heaven , I saw Hongbin crying as he clutched onto the shoulders of his Hyung . My heart broke as I heard him plead "Please Hyung don't leave me alone !! Please !! You're the only one I have left !!" He screamed and burrowed his face in Taekwoon's hand . 

He called 119 and after they had taken Taekwoon's body to the hospital , I followed . I sat next to Hongbin in the waiting room as we both waited . Unfortunately for me I knew he was already gone . Hongbin however , kept trembling and saying "Please don't leave me " . 

I hugged him even if I knew it wouldn't do anything . I let out a sigh as the doctor came and eventually told Hongbin the news . I watched him break down and cry and sob and scream . 

They eventually had to inject him so he could fall asleep and moved him into a room . I followed them and stayed inside the room . I held his hand and looked up again as I turned on the communication . 

" he likes being petted in the hair ... Try that and see if he wakes up " 

I hear Hakyeon's voice tell me and I do as told . Hongbin stirs in his sleep and I gasp . Did he .... Did he feel it ? 

"Do it again " 

I do as told and Hongbin stirs again and wakes up . I slowly retreat my hand and then Hyuk's voice comes in , 

"Did he feel your touch ?" 

I shrug and his eyes slowly look around the room . He chuckles and whispers , "Hakyeon Hyung .... I can still feel your touch ..." . My eyes widened and look down at my hand . Did he feel it ? 

"Try rubbing your fingers on his knuckles ..." 

Wonshik tells me and I do as told once more . His hand retreats and he stares at it with confusion . "Wow Wonshik .... Guess you haven't left then ?" He mutters. 

"Try rubbing his shoulder " Jaehwan tells me and I do as told again . Hongbin smiled and touched his shoulder , to me he was holding my hand . "I think I'm going crazy .... Jaehwan's still rubbing my shoulder ?" He says and sighs . 

"Okay .... Try pulling his ear " Hyuk says and I roll my eyes at his childish ways . I tug at it and he yelps . "Aish that brat Hyuk " he muttered but then smiled fondly . 

"Can you hold his hand ?" 

Taekwoon's soft voice says and I smile , "you got in ?" I asked and I heard him hum in agreement . 

I held his hand and then Hongbin touched it . "Thank you Taekwoon Hyung ..." He whispered and looked up . 

I retreat my hand and smile . I look up and realize what happened . 

It's rare when it does . 

But when the souls of a carrier have a strong bond between them , they can use the carrier's body to have some sort of contact with them . In this case , they were able to use my body to give some sort of relaxation to him . 

I stand up and look at Hongbin one last time . I had a different feeling now . For some reason .... I felt like .... He didn't need me to look after him . 

He was okay  . 

He was going to be fine . 

He was going to be independent now . 

I form my fingers to snap but when I looked at Hongbin again , I saw him staring at me . I tensed but then he smiled . "I'll see you later ..." He whispered and went back to sleep . I couldn't move . 

Did he see me ? 

It didn't matter , I had to leave fast . 

I press pressure into my fingers and then , 

I find myself in a park . 

*~* 

It was a while since I last saw Hongbinn. Of course , I'd check on him just to see how he was doing . After he left the hospital, he resumed his job as a teacher for trainees . 

He got married and had two beautiful children . Before he left for military service , he had done something special for his friends . He had visited their tombstones and talked about his life and how it was going . 

After he left , he came back and again resumed his teacher job but now he was dating . Eventually his children grew up to be part of a group and be an actor . The girl was in a group while the boy became an actor and I was proud to say that they were both my souls . 

He lived a happy life after that . But when I felt the familiar buzz at November 13th  I snapped my fingers to see him sleeping peacefully next to his wife . I waited and then I turned to look at his soul , young again ... Like how he was before Hakyeon's death . 

When he saw me he smiled . He walked up to me and held his hand out . I stared at it for a while before looking up at him again . 

"I told you I'd see you again "  

And for the first time in all the years I've worked for this job ..... 

I cried . 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonus Chapter ; Reunion 

A/N : 

This won't be told in the POV of the carrier ( Avalon ) this will be told in 3rd POV  ! 

*~* 

He was confused . After he had said his farewells to his 'carrier' and watched as she disappeared from his sight when the gates closed he turned to look at the other side . 

It didn't seem to change . The white was still there and the stony path was still going forward . He bit his lip and felt fear consume him . She had told him that he had to go on his own from there . 

"Hakyeon !" 

He turned to look up at the boy , who had opened the gates to his heaven . He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded at him . "Just go forward .... I promise you'll be alright .... Trust your instincts " he said and Hakyeon smiled gratefully at him . 

"Thank you...." 

His voice trailed off and the boy smiled . "Elvin " he replied and Hakyeon nodded . "Elvin " he repeated and Elvin nodded before waving goodbye . Hakyeon took a deep breath and started walking forward . 

Soon enough , the white started fading . When he looked up , instead of looking at pure white , he'd see a sky . He was confused . Wasn't heaven in the sky ? However , when he looked back down he would see a park . A park with a pond with lily pads , a cement path , flowers blooming , and the trees were greener . 

He walked towards the park and frowned seeing nothing familiar about it . Yet he kept going , he heard giggles and laughter coming from behind him . When he looked back he was surprised to see children and families and people in the park . The children joyously ran around , couples could be seen enjoying walks or watching the children play . 

Some looked at him and waved . He waved back shyly and stood there . Where was he supposed to go ?

 "Trust your instincts " 

Hakyeon jumped in surprise as the thought ran to his mind . It sounded a lot like his carrier . "Who said that ?" He said and swirled around , not caring  the looks the other people threw at him . "This is Avalon , your carrier " . 

He furrowed his eyebrows and said "Where are you ?" . "It's telepathy , we can speak to each other through our minds " Avalon explained and Hakyeon felt slightly relieved that he didn't have to say goodbye to Avalon forever . 

"Well , can you tell me where I am ?" He asked and she responded , "You're in my soul set ... The place where my souls go to their heaven " . "Ah , so all these are your souls ?" He asked and she hummed in agreement . 

"Remember Hakyeon .... Just trust your instincts and you'll get home " 

He sighed and said nothing else and began walking again . Soon enough , he came across a lovely home . It reminded him a lot strangely to their dorm . Or his old dorm .... It was for the other Vixx members now ... Not him . 

Still it was comforting . 

It had a small river going around it , and a bridge was over it . Somehow , he felt like going there . It gave him a comforting feeling . He slowly walked over the bridge and into the small front yard the house had . It had a tree with a small bench under it . It had bushes of roses around it . He slowly walked towards the door and knocked , only for it to open by itself . 

"Hello ?" 

He asked as he opened the door further . He timidly took a step forward and closed the door behind him . He felt strangely ... 

At home . 

He walked around and saw the photos hanging on the wall . He walked towards them and realized it had photos of his family and his cute dongsaengs that he had left behind sadly because of his mistake of letting the blood flow longer than it should have . 

He slowly traced his fingers over them and felt a warm feeling in his heart . He looked around the house and smiled seeing things he would have back at the dorm or back  home . He continued walking around until someone knocked on his door . 

He froze for a bit . What should he do ? 

He walks towards it and hesitantly places his hand on the knob . He opened it once another knock was heard . The people there made him feel slightly comfortable. 

It was Kwon Ri Sae , or Rise as it was her stage name when she was still alive and still in Ladies code . Then it was Go Eun Bi , or EunB when she as well was still alive and still in the group Ladies code . Hakyeon smiled , remembering that once his member and him had danced to one of their old songs . 

The two girls smiled warmly at him and bowed "Hello Hakyeon Oppa " they said and he bowed in return . "Hello.... Are you uh .... Are you the souls of Avalon too ?" He asked and they nodded . "It's been a while but as you can tell we're really the only ones who are considered artists that died that are in her soul set .... So to know that someone else who is familiar in the industry came in we felt like we should welcome you !" Ri Sae said and Hakyeon smiled . 

"As you know we've been here for two years now and to be honest it's great " Eun Bi said and then frowned . "Although we do miss our friends and family ..." She said . Hakyeon nodded , he had only been here for less than an hour and he already misses everyone . "But that's why you have the visual !" Ri Sae said and clapped her hands .

"Visual ?" Hakyeon asked confused . "It lets you see what your friends and family are doing " Eun Bi explained . Hakyeon lit up instantly. He would be able to watch over his band mates ! 

"Speaking of which .... You should have it around here somewhere ..... Sometimes it's hard to find " Ri Sae said and tried searching for it . Until Hakyeon had noticed a small mirror held up by a gold stand with blue sapphire lining . He walked over to it and grabbed it . 

"Ah ! You found it " Ri Sae said and the two girls walked over to him . " see you just tap on it and it'll show you who you want to see " Eun Bi explained . "Think of it as the mirror of the Beast ... Ya know from Beauty and The Beast ?" Eun Bi added and giggled at her own comparison . 

Hakyeon lightly tapped on it and then the boys popped up . Unfortunately, the image was when they were in the hospital obviously mourning the loss of their leader . An awkward and tense silence filled the air as Ri Sae took the mirror away and whispered a soft , 

"Off " 

Hakyeon stood there with his fists clenched and his breathing was unsteady . The two girls looked at him in pity . "Hakyeon Oppa ..?" Eun Bi said cautiously and helped him sit down . Ri Sae served him a bit of water and set it on the table in front of him . 

"Here .... You're probably tired from the trip .... It's best if you rest " 

She said and soon , Hakyeon fell into the grasp of slumber . 

*~* 

*a year later * 

When he saw the car flip , he lost it . He had froze for a bit but soon the terrified screams of Hongbin filled his ear . He immediately contacted Avalon but fell in dismay when he felt her turn the communication off . 

He watched as Avalon discovered the bodies of both Wonshik and Sanghyuk inside the car , bleeding to their death . His tears streamed down as he wished and even prayed for all the members to stay safe . 

However when he saw her disappear , he freely sobbed . One , possibly , of them had died .... 

He had turned off the mirror and draped himself on the couch he had . He was already accustomed to his heaven . Eun Bi and Ri Sae had helped him in his first two months and he had easily slipped into the system . He would walk to the park and usually talk with the family there  . 

The family unfortunately had a sad death but nevertheless he had enjoyed being with the family . He was happy with the way life was in his heaven , but then he'd see his band mates condition and he'd feel guilty . 

He waited another hour as Ri Sae filled him in on what had happened in their house when Eun Bi decided it was a good idea to ride down the roof . When she left , Hakyeon grew restless . 

It had taken him less than an hour to get here ... And it had already been 2 hours . Was there something wrong ? He bit his lip and nervously scratched his wrist . The scars weren't there . They had been erased once he met Avalon .

He sighed and took a deep breath and closed his eyes . Maybe , he wouldn't see his members in person anymore .... 

That was until he heard someone open the door . He slowly raised his head and was about to ask who it was when he heard a deep voice ask , 

"Hakyeon Hyung ?" 

He froze and clamped a hand over his mouth as tears threatened to spill . "Wonshik Hyung , maybe he isn't here ..." He heard another voice say and he whimpered .  The two voices stayed quiet as they heard a small noise . They approached it and once they saw who had been responsible for letting out a whimper they immediately hugged him . 

It took a minute for Hakyeon to function what was going on . It wasn't until he felt the warm tears on his shirt and neck that he felt like breathing again . He hugged both of them back as the three sobbed their hearts out . 

"Hyung ... Hyung we missed you .... So much " Hyuk stuttered out as his grip on the leader's waist tightened . Hakyeon let out a choked laugh as he ran his fingers soothingly through Hyuk's hair . Wonshik let out little sniffles as he let go and observed his hyung's face . 

Hakyeon let him place his hands on his cheeks . Wonshik let out a noise of relief as he started crying again and hugged him   . 

After a lot of tears and sobs and sniffles , the three sat on the couch as Hakyeon described to them what had happened since he ... Died . He told them that his intention was not suicide , but he just let himself bleed for too long . Soon , when they were tired and wanted to sleep Hakyeon had offered up his bed for them while he slept on the couch . 

Typical Hakyeon . 

However his two dongsaengs refused and said they wanted to sleep with him and cuddle and make up for the year they had lost . Hakyeon was about to take them to his room when he noticed a new door . Or two new doors . He frowned and opened one just to see that it was made entirely for Wonshik , judging of the photos he had of his family and his sister .... And the stuffed bear a fan had given him . 

He checked the other one and indeed , that one had a lot of Naruto figurines and posters and mangas and stuff like that . So he automatically knew it was Hyuk's. He motioned them over and told them if they wanted to sleep in their rooms yet they refused and stubbornly planted themselves on Hakyeon's bed . 

His room was rather dull . It had navy blue curtains , bed sheets , rugs , decors , and furniture. It was a mix of white and navy blue to be more descriptive . Wonshik and Hyuk would usually tease him but in this case , they didn't want to lose him again so they just pulled him in bed and snuggled close to him trapping Hakyeon in the middle . 

"We haven't had dinner yet though ..." He protested but the others ignored . "Hyung ... We haven't seen you for a year and we'd really like to enjoy our time with you " Wonshik said in a sleepy voice but then Hyuk sat up . "Wonshik... We can't fall asleep .." Hyuk said and Wonshik blinked at him tiredly . 

"What if .... What if this is a dream ?" Hyuk asked , his voice breaking as he turns to look at his Hyung who he loves so much . Wonshik's eyes widened and he turned to look at Hakyeon as well . Hakyeon rolled his eyes and said "No ... This isn't a dream ... We really are here together ... Now come on and just sleep ... You'll see that we'll still be together " .

His two dongsaengs planned not to sleep , but listening to Hakyeon's soft snores and easy breathing and steady heartbeat ( well for Hyuk since he had placed his head on his chest ) the two fell asleep . 

*~* 

The three were snuggled together , watching as Jaehwan and Taekwoon were interacting in Jaehwan's new show . "It's nice seeing them still in contact ..." Wonshik commented and the other two hummed in agreement." Too bad Binnie couldn't make it ..." Hakyeon said . 

"Oh look! Ji Soo won !" Hyuk exclaimed and pointed towards the mirror . They laughed seeing SHINee's Minho frowning as he has to have a pie in the face . Since Ji Soo won the show , he earns  a vacation . 

The three smiled seeing Jaehwan's usual farewell to the show which was his catchy phrase , 

"Oh no the show is over now , eottokaji?" 

The three laughed at his childishness and turned the mirror off . "Aish this Hyung " Wonshik said and took the liberty of throwing himself on the floor . The two laughed at his actions as they heard a knock coming from the door . "Ah , is it noonas  ?" Hyuk asked as Hakyeon opened the door .

"Ah , it's small Rosie " Hakyeon said as he picked up the small girl and looked around to see if her brother was near . Hyuk squealed seeing the little girl and instantly picked the girl up . "Where's your brother ?" He asked and Rosie shrugged . Hakyeon bit his lip and decided to let the girl stay while he searched for the boy . 

He told Hyuk to stay with Wonshik to take care of Rosie as he went out . The sky turned purple for awhile . He quirked an eyebrow up in confusion but ignored it . When he saw the boy frantically looking for his sister he called him over , forgetting momentarily about the purple sky . 

*~* 

"Hyung !! Hyung !! Jaehwan Hyung is in trouble !!" Hyuk yelled , making Hakyeon gasp in surprise and drop the pan he was using to make pancakes . "What ? What do you mean ?" He asked and grew worried when he saw Hyuk's terrified expression.

They hurried to where the mirror was , trying not to interrupt Wonshik from his sleep . They saw Jaehwan collapse into the snow , his skin a sick white and his fingers blue and lips purple . Hakyeon gasped when he saw Avalon's hunched figure as she desperately tried to give some sort of life back to him . 

Then , the mirror went black . 

The two stood frozen as they did not know what to do . "Is he .... Is he dead ?" Hyuk asked , shivering . Hakyeon shook his head and said "No ... Jaehwannie is very strong ... He'll... He'll make it " . Hyuk let out a shaky breath as he threw his arms around Hakyeon . "Please don't let him die .." He whispered and Hakyeon sighed . 

It wasn't long before he had hummed Hyuk to sleep . He went back to washing the dishes he had used and noticed a shadow loom over him . He looked at the sky and frowned seeing it turn purple . 

He shrugged it off and continued anyway . He heard footsteps soon and then a knock and a soft hello . He went to open it , thinking it would be Eun Bi or Ri Sae .

"Hello-" 

He began but stopped when he saw the familiar boy with the 'foreign ' nose . He froze and stared straight at him , who had an unreadable expression . "H-Hyung ..?" He said and Hakyeon felt his throat tighten . 

"Jaehwan-ah ..." 

He replied and smiled softly at him , extending his arms so the boy could hug him . Jaehwan let out a cry as he saw his Hyung . "Hakyeon Hyung !" He said and threw himself at him , making them both fall on the floor . Hakyeon chuckled as he felt Jaehwan's tears fall on his neck , tickling him a bit . 

Hakyeon soon ended up crying as well as Jaehwan had sobbed into his shoulder saying how much he had missed him and Jaehwan kept apologizing for all those mean jokes he had said about him . Hakyeon had made him calm down and took him to the living room , where Hyuk and Wonshik were sleeping . 

Jaehwan had let out another choked sob as he threw himself at the two cuddling figures . Wonshik and Hyuk let out a groan as they felt a heavy weight on top of them , however when they saw it was Jaehwan they had another tearful moment . 

Jaehwan was informed about what it was like in their heaven . He had smiled sweetly and said ," I don't care where we are as long as we get to be together " . He had stuck his tongue out childishly and made a v sign with his fingers , causing Hakyeon to give him a neck chop and whines from both Hyuk and Wonshik claiming that he was too cheesy . 

and so they waited . 

Two years to be exact for the next one to come to them . 

*~* 

It had taken a while for Taekwoon to stumble upon the house . But it was actually pretty comforting . He had walked inside the entrance of the gate to Avalon's heaven . He felt guilty for a while ... He didn't mean to yell at her . Frustration was pent up inside him too long . 

He had gotten distracted when he came across the park , looking at the children playing and free happy people . He felt warmness engulf him and a quiet question appeared in his mind . 

Was this what it felt like to be in heaven ? 

He felt a pulling sensation however , whenever he would stop . He frowned at the feeling but followed it anyway . He walked past children , disappointingly , and then came across a house . 

There were many houses around but this one caught his eye . The pulling sensation grew whenever he would create distance from the house , but when he got closer it would fade away . He went closer and that's when he realized that there were people . He was a few feet away from the house , but he could see clearly . 

And that's when he realized . 

That the two people sitting on the bench bellow the tree was his Leader Hakyeon and his dongsaeng Hyuk . The two were laughing at whatever the other two were doing . When the two people who were standing turned he got a better glimpse . 

It was Jaehwan and Wonshik . 

Taekwoon felt like all the air had been knocked out him . It was impossible to breath . His first instinct was to scream . 

To cry . 

To sob . 

However , when he saw them smiling , he couldn't stop as he took off running . As he got closer , he ran faster . When the others finally acknowledged him , they stopped what they were doing and watched in shock as Taekwoon , with his appearance before Hakyeon's death , ran to them with tears . 

The first person he hugged was Hakyeon , who had greeted him with open arms . He buried his face in his leader's neck as sobs racked his body . He sobbed even more when Hakyeon had a tight grip on him with one hand as the other hand soothingly ran its fingers through his hair . 

Taekwoon then looked at the others and let out a choked sob as the others smiled at him warmly . "I missed you ... I missed you all so much " he whispered and sobbed even more when he felt their arms around him . "It's okay Taekwoonie.." Hakyeon cooed and made him look into his eyes . 

"You're safe now .... We're together now .." 

And those words have never felt so much comfort to him . 

*~* 

Hongbin was confused . After he had watched in shock as Avalon cried and feel onto her knees hugging herself , she had taken him to look at all his memories . He had seen the memory of the last time Vixx had been 6 before Hakyeon's death . 

He had cried a bit of course but after Avalon had dropped him off at the gates he felt a sense of relaxation. But then a pulling sensation fell over him . Avalon had told him to follow his instincts..... He ended up obeying her . 

After the park , their was a house that had an awful lot of noise . He cringed slightly but smiled seeing that the pulling sensation had disappeared. He heard the voices of two girls behind him so he turned around and gasped seeing the ex members due to the accident of Ladies Code , Ri Sae and Eun Bi . 

The two girls looked shocked when they saw him . "Lee H-Hongbin ?" Ri Sae said and the other slowly nodded his head . The two looked at each other and smiled . "Come on !" Eun Bi said and grabbed his arm as Ri Sae grabbed the other . 

The two pulled him towards the house and before knocking , Ri Sae and Eun Bi quickly made sure he looked "presentable". Then Ri Sae knocked the door . When Hongbin saw the person who had opened the door , he felt a mix of emotion . 

Hakyeon stood at the door as he took in the sight of a now young Hongbin . Hakyeon's breath hitched as he slowly let out a "h-Hongbin ?" . Hongbin took a shaky breath as tears started to form . "H-Hyung " he said , his voice breaking . Hakyeon slowly started walking towards him . 

Hongbin let Hakyeon envelop him in his arms . Hakyeon had held his head as he said , "Binnie .... You're here ..." . Hongbin let out a sob as he buried his head on his Leader's neck . When the others in the house noticed that it was taking a while for their leader to come back in they went  out. 

There they saw the two girls smiling . They looked at the direction they were looking at and their eyes widened seeing Hakyeon on the floor , holding another person as the person cried his heart out . 

"Hakyeon ? Who's this ?" Taekwoon asked . Hakyeon looked at him and smiled . He slowly detached the other person and made him look at the others . Hyuk let out a noise of surprise and the others stood as they looked at Hongbin , who was crying but still looked good .

Soon , everyone was having a group hug as Ri Sae and Eun Bi squealed at the group and cried along with them . 

Not only were they finally together ,

But they were happy to see their brothers again . 

and honestly , 

That was all they needed . 

*~* 

"Hyung .... There's no way we can see Avalon then ?" Hyuk asked Hakyeon . "She didn't say anything .... And she can't come here so .." He said and shrugged . "Why don't we go to her then ?" Hyuk said and Hakyeon shrugged again . 

Since Ri Sae and Eun Bi were visiting Hakyeon wanted to make snacks quickly . Ri Sae had overheard their conversation and walked in . "You want to see her again ?" She said and Hyuk nodded. "Okay here's a tip , she always goes to gate to deliver souls back to heaven right ?" She said and Hyuk nodded . "But , how do you know when she's at the gate ?" Ri Sae said and Hyuk let out an "ah " . 

"Look at the sky now " Ri Sae said and he looked out . "What color is it ?" She asked . "It's purple..." Hyuk replied and then she asked "what color was it yesterday ?" ."Blue ...." He whispered and she nodded . 

"Whenever she goes at the gates , the sky turns purple ..." Hyuk said and Ri Sae nodded . "Well then we should go now !" Hyuk said and grabbed Hakyeon and ran out only to see the sky turn blue  again . 

 Hyuk frowned and walked back defeated as Hakyeon chuckled at the maknae . Hyuk didn't give up though . 

He'd spend his days having fun sure but he'd always take track of the sky . Then one day , when all the members were in the park , the sky turned purple . Hyuk quickly yelled for the members to follow him , and they did although they were confused . 

When they arrived at the gates , they saw Avalon at the other side with someone familiar . They recognized the people as  Kim Heechul and Do Kyungsoo . Taekwoon's mind went to the exo members  , Zitao had come first and when Yifan  had come the two had a very sad , angry , and joyful reunion . 

It was confusing really . 

Thinking back to the reason why they were there , Avalon had finished talking to the two and sent them on their way . The two were young again of course and smiled when they saw the familiar looks of the Vixx members . However , Hyuk had yelled Avalon's name . 

Avalon froze as she looked at the six boys . 

The familiar feeling in her heart swelled up and her body flushed with pride . The six boys waved at her and she smiled . 

She waved back for the first time . 

*~* 

Bonus chapter is done !! Thank you for reading :) 


End file.
